Previously, many types of finger tabs have been used to provide an effective means for protecting an archer's fingers when releasing an arrow from a bowstring. In most cases the finger tab is simple and grips only a single finger to retain the tab after the arrow has been released.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that possess the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Patent NumberInventorIssue Date3,246,338MillerApr. 19, 19663,608,090Wilson et al.Sep. 28, 19713,845,504KillianNov. 5, 19744,097,931HiroseJul. 4, 19784,332,233KnobleJun. 1, 19825,131,095D'AmatoJul. 21, 1992
Miller in U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,338 teaches an archer's finger tab employing a strip of elasticized fabric formed as a loop. The loop is attached to the base portion of the tab projecting from the rear face to receive the middle finger.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,090 issued to Wilson et al. provides a tab that includes a flexible finger covering adapted to overlie an archer's fingers when gripping a bowstring. A slot in the covering secures the archer's hands in a predetermined position with the slot registered in alignment with two fingers. A pair of flaps opposite the slot protrude between the same two fingers. A single thong attached around the middle finger retains the tab after releasing the arrow.
Killian in U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,504 discloses a finger tab with a flexible tab projecting forwardly from an elongated base. The width of the tab is dimensioned to be interposed between the bow string and the two middle fingers, and the end projections are arranged to engage the index and little fingers. An elastic retaining strap secures the finger tab on the hand.
Hirose in U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,931 teaches a finger tab with one or more raised strips at a portion or portions corresponding to the first joint or joints of the middle and/or ring fingers. Pulling the bow string is facilitated by engaging the tab with one of the sides of the raised strips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,233 issued to Knoble is for an archer's hand plate consisting of a base fitting the palm of an archers hand to keep the back of the hand flat and in line with fingers up to the first joint while maintaining the knuckles in line with the base plate.
D'Amato in U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,095 discloses a tab with a one piece blank having a first string facing panel which is connected by a pair of bands at opposite sides of the first panel to second and third finger panels. The finger panels are rotated through 360 degrees to superimpose and connect them to the first panel at connection areas on the panels which are space away from the finger tip and string engaging portion of the tab. A thong is connected to a hole extending in the connection area which engages the wrist retaining the tab onto the hand when the bow string is released.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,009 issued to Hoyt Jr.